Carlos Delfino
Carlos Francisco Delfino is an Argentine-Italian Small Forward/Shooting Guard who, last played for the Milwaukee Bucks of the NBA, is a free agent. Pro career 1998–2000 He began his professional career playing in the Argentine Basketball League for Olimpia de Venado Tuerto in the 1998-99 season, and he then transferred to Unión de Santa Fe in 1999-2000. Delfino moved to Italy in 2000 and played four seasons in the Italian A-1 League, the first two with Reggio Calabria and the other two seasons with Skipper Bologna. 2000–01 In his first season in Italy, he played for Reggio Calabria. In just under 21 minutes per game he averaged 8.8 points, 2.5 rebounds and 1.9 steals. He scored a season-high 25 points in his second game against Scavolini Pesaro, making five of eight three-point attempts. He scored 15 points in just 20 minutes against Cordivari Roseto and tallied 14 points apiece against Paf Bologna, Muller Verona and Kinder Bologna. He hit at least one three-pointer in 19 of 24 games. 2002–03 In his first season with Skipper Bologna, he moved into the starting lineup in the third game of the season and averaged about 26 minutes. He scored 18 points, including shooting 3-of-5 from three-point range, versus Euro Roseto and posted double-doubles against Benetton Treviso (13 points, 13 rebounds), Oregon Scientific Cantù (15 points, 11 rebounds) and Pippo Milano (14 points, 11 rebounds). He suffered torn ligaments in his ankle late in the season, but returned in late May. 2004–05 Beginning in 2004, Delfino signed to play for the Detroit Pistons of the National Basketball Association, who made him the 25th pick in the first round of the 2003 NBA Draft, making him the first Argentine player ever to be selected in the first round of the NBA Draft. In November 2004, he suffered a knee injury that kept him on the injured list for over three months. He had an operation in the U.S. and then another in Argentina, where he recovered. However, Delfino did not immediately return to form after his rehabilitation, and was left off the Pistons' 2005 playoff roster. After he recovered from the knee injury, Delfino averaged 15.3 minutes, 3.9 points, 1.8 rebounds, and 1.3 assists per game in 30 games under coach Larry Brown. Many regarded Brown as having limited space for Delfino's offensive creativity. It was perceived that under the Pistons upcoming new coach Flip Saunders, that Delfino would thrive. 2005–06 In his second season on the Pistons' active roster, Carlos averaged 10.7 minutes, 3.6 points, 1.7 rebounds, and 0.6 assists per game. Delfino played off the bench substituting for either Tayshaun Prince or Richard Hamilton. He had three straight games where he scored in double digits before being sidelined for the next 4 with the flu. Delfino became an important change-of-pace player in Flip Saunders' offensive scheme. 2007–08 On June 15, 2007, the Detroit Pistons traded Delfino to the Toronto Raptors for 2nd round draft picks in both the 2009 NBA Draft and the 2011 NBA Draft.Raptors Acquire Carlos Delfino From Pistons, nba.com/raptors, accessed June 16 2007. The 2007-08 season was his most productive in the NBA, as he averaged 9 points, 4.4 rebounds and 1.8 assists per game during the regular season. 2008-09 In the summer of 2008, Delfino signed a 3 year contract with the Russian Super League club Khimki Moscow Region. Despite early reports suggesting a US $30 million deal, his contract was actually US $12 million net pay over 3 years. With a €2.83 million euros net per year contract, Delfino is still considered one of the highest paid basketball players in Europe.The 20 highest paid basketball players in Europe. He averaged 13.0 points, 3.6 rebounds, 2.6 assists, and 1.5 steals per game in Europe's second level competition, the ULEB Eurocup during the 2008-09 season.Eurocup profile and stats. Argentina national team }} Delfino was a member of Argentina's junior national team that won the bronze medal at the 2001 FIBA Under-21 World Championship that was held in Saitama, Japan. Delfino was also a part of the senior Argentine national basketball team that won the gold at the 2004 Olympics basketball Tournament. He also played with Argentina's senior national team at the 2006 FIBA World Championship and at the 2008 Olympics basketball Tournament, where he helped Argentina to win the bronze medal. NBA career statistics : Correct as of 1 July 2008Carlos Delfino - Career Stats and Totals, nba.com, accessed 30 November 2007. Regular season |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Detroit | 30 || 4''' || 15.3 || .359 || .257 || .575 || 1.8 || 1.3 || .7 || '''.2 || 3.9 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Detroit | 68 || 1 || 10.7 || .403 || .333 || .672 || 1.7 || .6 || .3 || .2 || 3.6 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Detroit | 82 || 1 || 16.7 || .415 || .333 || .787 || 3.2 || 1.1 || .6 || .1 || 5.2 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Toronto | 82 || 0 || 23.5 || .397 || .382 || .744 || 4.4 || 1.8 || .8 || .1 || 9.0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 262 || 6 || 17.1 || .400 || .356 || .722 || 3.0 || 1.2 || .6 || .1 || 5.8 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Detroit | 8 || 0 || 4.0 || .167 || .500 || 1.000 || .5 || .3 || .1 || .0 || .6 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Detroit | 16 || 0 || 8.4 || .405 || .188 || .667 || 1.3 || .5 || .3 || .1 || 2.3 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Toronto | 5 || 0 || 24.2 || .405 || .267 || .900 || 4.8 || 2.2 || .8 || .0 || 8.6 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 29 || 0 || 9.9 || .388 || .242 || .833 || 1.7 || .7 || .3 || .0 || 2.9 Notes External links *NBA.com Profile - Carlos Delfino *Eurocup Profile *Khimki Profile Category:Born in 1982 Category:Argentine basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Small Forwards Category:Drafted by Detroit Pistons Category:Olimpia de Venado Tuerto players Category:Unión de Santa Fe players Category:Viola Reggio Calabria players Category:Skipper Bologna players Category:Khimki Moscow Region players Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Players who wear/wore number 10 Category:Players who wear/wore number 25